Nuestro Mundo
by Dayan Walker
Summary: "Entre tú y yo… ¿quién será el héroe de ésta historia sin fin?" Dissidia FF centric.


**Título: **Nuestro Mundo

**Autor(a): **Yo

**Raiting: **K… digo yo.

**Palabras:** 3.100 (según esta cosa).

**Beta-Reader:** No tengo para mi desgracia. Pero me gusta la buena ortografía y escritura, sin embargo no somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello, así que discúlpenme por los horrores ortográficos.

**Disclaimer:** Dissidia: Final Fantasy es de la Square, Sephi, sin embargo, es de Cloud, por ende no me pertenece, simplemente me hago por unos momentos de ellos para mis más profundas perversiones y deseos frustrados.

**NA**: Buenas, buenas, un placer. Según mi acta de nacimiento mi nombre es Dayan, así que pueden llamarme de esa manera.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que vengo sintiendo unas ganas incontrolables por escribir un Sephi/Cloud implícito en el mundo de Dissidia FF. Y bueno, acá lo tienen (?). Me centré más que todo en unos cuantos pedazos de recuerdos en la historia principal del Dissidia: Final Fantasy, y lo otro, para completar, en los Impulsos Sombríos, claro, dándole mi concepción y perspectiva a la historia para hacerla lo más homosexual posible y sin llegar a perder la esencia de la escena en sí, creo.

Desde mi punto de vista, creo —o al menos quiero creer—, Cloud quería preguntarle _algo así _a Sephiroth. Tal vez para tratar de culminar su ciclo con él y continuar su vida porque Cloud sabe que está ligado de una forma _espiritual _a Seph que le impide zanjar por completo esa extraña relación que tienen. Por supuesto, Sephi no es de hablar mucho, y acá, en mi historia, sí logra responder a las preguntas de Cloud sin caer en el típico juego de: "_no te diré nada porque soy tu amo y señor. Ah, y porque eres un clon y los clones no tienen derechos". _Sephiroth evade mucho las preguntas constantes de Cloud. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe.

En fin, escribí este pequeño oneshot para mi deleite personal y para que ustedes, amados lectores, sufran un rato con mi escritura.

Espero que les guste *les echa corazones gays*

* * *

**Nuestro Mundo**

**Juegos de roles**

**~O~**

—_Entre tú y yo… ¿quién será el héroe de ésta historia sin fin?_

_ Existimos en un mundo donde todo se divide entre el blanco y el negro; bien y mal. Y ambos no pueden coexistir si no se tienen el uno al otro fusionándose constantemente. Auto-destruyéndose. _

_La maldad nace en cada corazón; y el bien de ello, como la pequeña flor que creció de una maleza, busca de proteger al espíritu descarriado. Intenta salvar lo que quede de esa alma, aún cuando el mal busque de reinar._

_Bien y mal. Sueños y desdichas; los anhelos no crecen únicamente del lado en donde habita la luz._

_Están esos que buscan deseos más allá de la misma oscuridad._

Los juegos de roles pertenecen a aquellos que han sabido utilizar su papel dentro del universo. Han realizado hazañas a lo largo de su existencia que le otorga la dicha de pertenecer a un mundo donde reinan dos dioses buscando entretenimiento.

Desgracia para los jugadores sin saber qué futuro les aguarda al cruzar la siguiente vereda; recreación para los inmortales.

Los dioses presentan normas escritas en oro por su mano celestial. Ellos también poseen un papel en ese mundo que sirve de preludio para la historia que con su pluma han escrito. Además favorecen, llamando a la prudencia, otorgando pequeñas pistas y obsequios para aquel que ejerza correctamente su rol en el teatro de los arlequines.

Como consecuencia ante su buena voluntad y gracia, los desgraciados presentarían sus sumisiones a los altísimos, realizando el tan ansioso clamor a la destrucción del universo que los eternos tanto anhelan.

Así mantendrían ocupados a los jugadores sin que tengan siquiera tiempo de realizarse preguntas existenciales sobre el por qué están ahí, o cuán desdichada es su vida al saberse involucrado en la batalla sin fin sobre dioses inmortales.

_Los dioses no pueden permitir que sus peones puedan pensar_.

_Su pasado brumoso es lo que necesitan precisamente. Un pasado que no merece ser recordado por los impíos si desean que el juego continúe._

Muchos son elegidos por obligación; otros tantos buscan el poder que reina por sobre los dioses, deseándolo con fervor, y están los otros descarriados que buscan respuestas a sus inquieres mucho antes de siquiera dar inicio a lo que sería el fin de lo que conocía anteriormente como vida.

Pero, esas almas sólo desean una cosa: recordar por qué están ahí. El motivo de su desgracia, y acabar con aquello que no les permite el descanso anhelado.

_No obtienen las preguntas. No se lo permiten._

Una vez que el jugador pierde la vida en una batalla, la partida se reinicia. Así comienza nuevamente el ciclo que tiene siglos surcando en la misma dirección. Los eternos jugadores no pueden hallarle un final a su desesperada existencia.

_Nada les permite sucumbir._

Hay roles que pueden variar, pero en ese universo han consentido únicamente dos. Los papeles ya están debidamente repartidos, y por mucho que intente superarse para lograr ser el héroe de su historia favorita, eso dependerá únicamente de su capacitación como buen jugador.

Los puntos de acierto van sumándose entre los dos bandos que dividen el blanco y negro; bien y mal. No hay intermedio gris, porque así los dioses lo han dictaminado.

El mundo elige a sus jugadores, los jueces son partidarios de las reglas y las sentencian para aquellos que tengan la osadía de participar.

_No les queda de otra más que continuar la travesía de la destrucción, y adorar a los dioses que en su misericordia permitieron a sus almas surcar por ese universo lleno de misterios aún sin develar._

_Patrañas. Mentiras. Todo es una cruel mentira._

Nada nace; nada llega. Los dioses tiranos se han deshecho de sus memoria, de todo su pasado.

_De los que los hacía seres humanos. Ahora son simples marionetas de la destrucción…_

_Pero existe algo… un universo aparte que busca de sacarles de su letargo obligado._

En un pequeño mundo apartado, existe un universo aparte no gobernado por los dioses. Éste sí es el punto intermedio que permite y consiente todo tipo de pensamientos y temores. No hay normas, y los jugadores pueden permitirse romper la pequeña rutina en la que se habían sumido.

Aquí, en el intermedio, se relatará la historia común y trillada de un héroe y un villano. Mejor dicho, de seres humanos que se han visto en la necesitada obligación de ejercer papeles que no les corresponde.

Es una historia común, como cualquier otra.

Esta es la amarga historia de un hombre que fue héroe y de otro que vagó por la tierra en busca de respuestas. El primero, sucumbió a la verdad que le fue rebelada y cayó por el peso de sus pecados, transformándole en el infame; el segundo… naufragó sin rumbo, hasta que le fue forzado a tomar un papel que no le pertenecía.

_Que nunca quiso._

Sin embargo, tiempo después comprendió. Ese papel que le fue otorgado, posee mucho más sentido desde su perspectiva, que desde la de un simple soldado caído.

_Mucho tiempo después entendió el gran significado tras el rol conferido en el guión que debe interpretar._

—Si pudieras elegir entre héroe y villano, ¿cuál escogerías? —preguntó. Su voz sonó neutral, pero a la vez curiosa.

La respuesta le interesaba tal vez tanto o más de lo que alguna vez en su vida pasada quiso admitir. Habían muchas inquieres en su nublada cabeza como para permitir ejercer el rol del indignado. Necesitaba respuestas, y le afectaba el no saber la opinión de aquel.

Bien puede que la situación actual no sea la apropiada. Existe un ciclo, una guerra interminable de por medio que actualmente libran, pero él necesita conocer, saber el porqué y así despejar sus cavilaciones contrariadas.

Frustradas ante tantos enigmas que le envuelven en una nebulosa.

— ¿No vas a responder?

—… Deberíamos acabar con esto. De todas maneras, aunque te responda, nada afectará el resultado final.

—Eso no lo puedes decidir.

—En este mundo no poseemos libre albedrío. Nada cambiará.

—Estamos en el intermedio. Si quieres culminar lo antes posible, entonces dime tu respuesta, y prosigamos. ¿No es lo que quieres acaso? —instó. No recordaba haber dicho tanto en una oración anteriormente.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué actuaba así? Su mente formula pregunta tras otra como una tempestad fantasmal, amontonándolas. Crea un desorden en sus cavilaciones que no le permiten ordenar las de vital importancia.

_Si tan sólo pudiese recordar más…_

El universo colapsa a su paso. El Núcleo del Planeta es un universo inestable que apenas soporta unos minutos varias existencias, luego colapsa como un huracán sombrío lleno de fulgores verdosos que cubren lo que dentro de él se desata: una interminable batalla que se libra hacía siglos entre dos seres mortales que poseen la gran desdicha de revivir una y otra vez en aquel ciclo que no les permite el descanso.

¿Qué sería de ellos una vez los resultados fuesen tan desastrosos como para permanecer ahí durante la tortuosa eternidad? Peor aún, verse sumidos en las normas de oro inquebrantables, y que no les permitiesen el simple hecho de realizar inquieres tan preocupantes como las que ahora se hace.

Sería terrible. Y los siglos seguían transcurriendo en un lento y doloroso suplicio.

_Los infames sabían más de lo que hablaban._

—Tú sabes, Sephiroth… ¿sabes de los mund-

—Ahora, ser villano o ser héroe es irrelevante. Tú podrías ser un hombre que sirve a un villano, y yo podría ser lo contrario. ¿No has pensando en eso, Cloud?

Calló. Abrió los ojos en obvia sorpresa. ¿De qué iba esa pregunta? Tal vez y hasta resultaba sardónica por donde la analizara. Estaba consciente de su rol como jugador, de quiénes pertenecían a Caos, y los que estaban al servicio de Cosmos.

Era irónico. Pero real.

En realidad, Sephiroth tenía razón en la pregunta que formuló. Le costó admitirlo. Y sólo los dioses saben cuánto.

Pero, a pesar de que ésa es una buena pregunta que merece un análisis a profundidad, no es la respuesta que esperaba.

Él no pregunta sobre ese mundo, de lo que ahora transcurre; sino de lo que sucedió anteriormente… de donde proceden.

Tiene curiosidad por saber la respuesta de Sephiroth, aún si éste le evada con otras tantas.

No cesará.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —dijo de nuevo. Presionó.

Bajó su gran espada y desvaneció sus defensas. Sephiroth frunció el entrecejo visiblemente, mas no obstante también hizo lo mismo al saber que si no respondía a las interrogantes de él, no reanudaría lo anterior.

—Villano, tal vez —respondió al fin. Y a Cloud se le sumó otra inquiere en su remolino de enigmas.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No era sólo eso lo que querías saber?

— ¿Por qué? —una vez más se impuso, e hizo especial hincapié. Si Sephiroth pudiese fruncir más su ceño, Cloud lo hubiese observado perfectamente.

—No te recordaba tan molesto e insistente, Cloud.

— ¿Qué?

Sephiroth calló repentinamente. Cloud se mostró nuevamente sorprendido. ¿Qué fue aquello? Sí sabía que procedían del mismo mundo, de la misma época. Pero aquellos recuerdos eran lagunas mentales que le impedían atraer a memoria lo que vivió, y el por qué está en ese lugar combatiendo… con _él._

Contra ése ente que tiene las respuestas.

Esta vez decidió aguardar en silencio. Cloud contempló a Sephiroth desde la plataforma destruida, a unos pocos metros de distancia, apenas separados por un abismo que conducía a otros tantos universos de ese mundo sin fin.

Estaba impacientándose.

Sephiroth alzó su mirada turquesa. Cloud le observó, esperando la respuesta.

—Si haces tantas preguntas, es porque recuerdas poco —murmuró Sephiroth con calma. Caminó sobre la roca flotante, contemplativo, buscando las frases correctas para contestar a la interrogante, mientras observaba a Cloud de soslayo. Un suspiro imperceptible anunció su continuación—: Fui un héroe que trabajó para un villano. Ahora quiero hacer el papel contrario. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

En realidad, sumaba muchas otras.

—Sí… y no.

— ¿Desde cuándo la pelea se convirtió en un estudio de interrogantes y enigmas?

—Desde que te hice la pregunta, ¿podrías contestarme? Tal vez si fueses más franco, pudiéramos terminar más rápido —Cloud se sorprendió a sí mismo, mostrándose extrañamente nervioso e impaciente, pero no le molestó, porque si fue ahí con Sephiroth, era para aclarar su mente y las dudas que le carcomen.

_Puede dejar de hacerse el ofendido con Sephiroth por una vez y no sucederá nada._

Bueno, la situación hacía gala de su inquietud. El universo donde ahora están estancados no es exactamente firme. Podrían morir ambos si no terminaban con el encuentro. Aunque eso en ese universo era poca cosa. Revivirían nuevamente. Las necesarias si fuese preciso.

Se mostró más intranquilo de lo que quiso admitir, y Sephiroth había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Cloud la contempló hasta que se desdibujó, y le observó con tal seriedad que le inquietó aún más. La curiosidad creció en su interior, carcomiéndole el pecho.

—Los villanos no pueden existir sin los héroes, así como ellos no pueden hallarse sin alguna pizca de maldad en el mundo. Es una disputa sin fin donde el malo y el bueno deben luchar, ya sea por mera coincidencia o porque se estaba predestinado —al concluir la frase, Sephiroth le contempló con más intensidad. Cloud se vio turbado ante su mirada, pero no pronunció nada, sólo dejó que continuara—. Así como tú ayer y hoy sigues siendo el héroe que no sabe para quién trabaja, yo soy hoy un villano que se cansó de ser lo que fue, y ahora busca sus propios intereses.

Abrió su boca para pronunciar alguna palabra, pero se había quedado sin habla momentáneamente. Estaba sorprendido, más turbado que antes y con interrogantes aún peores que la anteriores. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué siempre había sido así entre ellos?

Cloud se sintió atrapado en las telarañas de las más oscuras incógnitas. Se vio en un callejón sin salida que tenía pequeña abertura entre los ladrillos, la cual aún no se atreve a rasgar.

No sabe qué pensar con respecto a todo lo que acontece.

_Con respecto a él…_

— ¿Te gustaba ser héroe?

Sephiroth acentuó la mueca en sus facciones.

—Era interesante, sí.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Y ahora? —Sephiroth enarcó una ceja, extrañamente divertido; Cloud tragó saliva. No sabía si arriesgarse.

Se arriesgó a la pregunta de todas maneras.

— ¿Ahora te gusta ser lo que eres?

—Si no lo fuese, Cloud, no estaríamos aquí tú y yo.

Nuevamente se quedó sin qué frase formular. Más atormentado que la vez anterior, más confundido. Extrañamente dolido por todos los develamientos que acribillaron contra él sin contemplación. Su cabeza comenzó a punzar dolorosamente. Sephiroth le contemplaba desde las alturas. Su vista comenzaba a ser borrosa y ya no podía distinguirle.

Algo cambió. El Núcleo del Planeta había detenido su colapso, y sólo eran ellos en el universo.

Cuando volvió a parpadear, Sephiroth no estaba en la roca flotante que a metros de él, al frente, se encontraba. Mentiría si decía que no se alarmó, aunque no lo demostró, porque, a los segundos, la presencia abrumadora del mismo le avisó que se encontraba cerca de él.

Detrás.

Infinitas imágenes fueron aglomerándose como un torbellino en su cabeza. Escenas difusas, figuras que apenas se veían y voces que susurraban su nombre en la lejanía. Un desesperante sentimiento de nostalgia le devoró los sentidos.

_Había escuchado la voz de él entre la nebulosa de sentimientos que perpetraban sus defensas de recuerdos sellados._

Orbes índigos fueron cristalizándose, pero se obligó a retener todo sentimiento de debilidad. La cabeza nuevamente comenzó a dolerle, ahora de una punzante realidad que le amargaba más que nada.

Comprendía todo, o al menos la mayoría. Aún era muy confuso lo que en esos momentos sentía.

Reprimió un jadeo frustrado. Escuchó el típico bufido de Sephiroth a su espalda.

— ¿Recuerdas?

—No todo.

—Es un avance.

Se giró sobre sus pies. El Núcleo del Planeta comenzó una vez más su ciclo: se auto destruía, mas sin embargo ellos permanecieron impasibles, observándose. En ningún momento reanudaron la pelea.

Si todo lo que decía Sephiroth era verdad. Si todo lo que a su mente llegaba era cierto, y que debía serlo. Entonces sólo había una manera de culminar…

Aunque el ciclo sin fin continúe, tienen que buscar la solución a lo que creen que deben hacer, y que no es lo correcto. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada. Continuó observando las orbes turquesas de Sephiroth.

—Debo ponerle fin a esto. A lo que haces-

_Es la única manera._

—No podría esperar menos.

_Lo sé, después de todo eres el único que podría vencerme._

Sephiroth sonrió una vez más, Cloud lo hacía por primera vez desde su llegada ahí.

Empuñaron sus armas. La pelea se reanudó. Chispeantes resplandores amarillentos; siseos de espadas chocando una y otra vez: dos cuerpos se fundían en la brumosa verde del Núcleo.

Cloud prometió en silencio darle un fin a esa parte de su historia para así culminar con el suplicio que les atormenta. Y ahora, al menos, una gran parte de su mente estaba clara. Él sabía qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Ésa, era su historia. Magnifica y llena de misterios con un pasado trágico que les envuelve en una relación que hasta hace poco desconocían. El motivo de su llega a ese mundo nunca les fue confesado; pero ellos prometieron buscarse para agregar al guión una parte de la historia que ya no ejercería poder sobre el héroe y el infame.

Reanudar de nuevo el ensayo detrás de los escenarios. Cuando el teatro se atiborrara gracias a las entradas agotadas, los espectadores impacientes por un poco más de entretenimiento observarían como el telón se abre, y da inicio al acto que traería consigo al nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

_No se esperaría para nada lo que contemplarían a continuación._

Ésa, era su historia. Una común y trillada historia que, más no obstante, aún posee un final incierto.

Pero existen, y no están solos en su desdicha.

Prometieron buscar la respuesta juntos.

Nada más había qué decir.

El telón cae; el héroe y el villano continuaron interpretando su papel a la perfección.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, ese es el final de la historia, yay~ (?). Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado y no les haya dado dolor de cabeza porque, desde mi oscura perspectiva, así es como yo soy capaz de ver a Cosmos y a Caos. Parece que tienen de marioneta a los pobres nenes, pero bueno, yo disfruto jugando con ellos y haciendo Laberinto e insultando constantemente cuando un ítem no me sale.

Y bueno, para culminar, ¿reviews?

Bye, bye~


End file.
